


The Not So Serious Professor

by MotherBooker



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drunk McGonagall, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Hogwarts Teachers Making Bets on Their Student’s Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker
Summary: Harry and Draco encounter McGonagall in the corridors after curfew, with a surprising outcome.





	The Not So Serious Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August Drarry Discord Drabble challenge.  
Word count: 377  
Prompt: Serious

“Shh!" Draco said as they slipped out of the Prefect's bathroom. He pressed his forehead against Harry's shoulder, stifling his own laughter as they began to make their way back to their dorms.

"You're making more noise than me!" Harry whispered, pulling the map out of his pocket.

"You weren't complaining about noise five minutes ago."

Harry rolled his eyes, opening the map. Draco moved, pressing lingering kisses to the back of Harry's neck and sliding his tongue over the fresh bite marks. Harry moaned softly, almost forgetting about their journey in favour of shoving Draco up against the wall for a second round when the clicking of heels echoed through the corridor. "Shit!"

Draco froze, pushing Harry forwards. "It's McGonagall, we'll be scrubbing the Great Hall until we're old and grey if she catches us! _Move_!"

Harry did as he was told, taking hold of Draco’s hand to pull him along the corridor.

“You there!” Sir Cadogan cried from one of the portraits. “Halt!” He ran to catch up with them, jumping between portraits and trampling over sleeping figures. “I’ve apprehended the rapscallions, Professor, don’t you worry!”

Harry stopped, Draco crashing into his back. “Filch is in the next corridor. I’d rather face McGonagall.”

Filch still held a grudge after the incident at the Halloween party and Harry didn’t really want to spend the weekend strung up by his thumbs in the dungeons.

“Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy.” McGonagall was _smiling_. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks flushed and a bottle of Firewhisky was clutched in her hand. Harry came to the startling realisation that she was _drunk_.

“I’m very proud of you two.” She said, reaching forward to clumsily pat Draco’s cheek. “I won the bet, you know, when you came out at Christmas. 50 galleons and a case of Odgen’s.” She took a swig of the bottle and waved down the corridor. “Be off with you, before I do… do _something_.”

They shared a look of confusion and ran before she changed her mind.

-

“Good morning Professor McGonagall! Such a wonderful day, isn’t it?” Harry said as they passed on the corridor the next day.

“Be on your way, Mr Potter.” She sounded weary, but Harry could see the small smile tugging at her lips.


End file.
